marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie St. Commons (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thorne Theater, Las Vegas, Nevada; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Multiple facial piercings and tattoos | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human, Recruited by a retired superhero to join a team of superteens. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joseph Harris; Adam Pollina | First = Slingers #0 | HistoryText = Cassie St. Commons was a college student at ESU who enjoyed looking different, with jet black hair, facial tattoos, and nose and tongue piercings. She was invited to join the Slingers, and was presented with the Dusk costume by The Black Marvel. She accepted, but had to undertake an "initiation" into the group by making a heroic leap across the rooftop of one building and land on another. While her teammates, Prodigy, Ricochet, and Hornet all had powers (or equipment) that enabled them to easily make the jump, Cassie had no powers, and when she jumped, she fell to her death. But Cassie was reborn, no longer dead, but not truly alive. She was Dusk. She found that she could teleport anywhere in a swirl of shadows, and she had some kind of psychic awareness that enabled her to feel her teammates. When she returned, her fellow Slingers were shocked to see their friend back from the dead. But being dead didn't stop Dusk from developing a crush on Ricochet, or having Hornet fall in love with her. But she kept both boys at a distance, since she felt that they couldn't know what it was like to be alive, yet not have a heartbeat. Dusk's powers began to evolve to the point where she could use her powers to transport other people, and manipulate shadows, and she proved herself to be an invaluable ally. Her talent to sense the location and well-being of her teammates saved Hornet, when she "knew" that he was captured by a killer rat-man. When she learned that Black Marvel had been taken by Mephisto (an evil demon) she was shocked, and when she learned that her costume was given to Black Marvel by the demon, she was horrified. But Dusk used her control over the darkness to help her team free Black Marvel's soul from Mephisto when he was captured. The team disbanded, and Dusk left to discover what she truly was. Slingers Reunion After being liberated from Hell, a demon that had become fixated with the Black Marvel decided to impersonate him and fulfill his desire to continue teaching the Slingers. After outfitting the former supervillain Cyber with the equipment of the late Hornet, the Black Mask proceeded to reunite the rest of the team. Dusk made her first appearance in the reunion after saving Ricochet and the Scarlet Spider from a demonic creature unleashed by the new Hornet. However, Cassie and Johnny then worked together with Hornet in order to bring the Scarlet Spider to justice after he hospitalized Silas Thorne. The three were joined by the Prodigy, with whom Hornet had been in contact through the Black Marvel, marking the return of the Slingers. With the objective to force the Scarlet Spider to turn himself over, the Slingers held his ally, Cassandra Mercury, hostage at the Thorne Theater. When Black Marvel met up with the reunited Slingers for the first time, Cassie's powers allowed her to sense his true demonic nature. During the Slingers following fight against the Scarlet Spider and his namesake Kaine, Dusk turned against the Black Marvel and exposed his true nature. After learning the truth behind their mentor's supposed return, the Slingers fought him and Hornet. After driving them off, the Slingers attempted but failed to apprehend Hornet while the Scarlet Spiders killed the demon. In light of the recent revelations, the Slingers decided to make peace with the Scarlet Spider, but hold him to his promise that he would give up on extreme levels of violence. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Dusk's Suit: Thanks to the suit her primary power is the ability to teleport herself or others anywhere she wishes to be. She can manipulate shadows to form objects or constructs of solid dark energy, a power she used to great effectiveness during the battle against Mephisto's horde of demons. She also has a clairvoyant ability to sense the whereabouts of her teammates, and know if they are in danger, no matter how far away she is from them. She has also the capability to regenerate tissue and to exhibit a mysterious "sixth sense." | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Darkforce Category:Clairvoyance Category:Empire State University Student